


Rarity and Rainbow

by mlpsc26



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlpsc26/pseuds/mlpsc26
Summary: A dream brings Rarity to Rainbow's doorstep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first attempt at writing something like this. I really appreciate feedback. Thanks for reading!

Rarity couldn’t believe she was actually here. What in Equestria did she think she was doing? The whole scheme was utterly ridiculous. Simply impossible. Yet, here she was; pacing outside somepony’s door and talking to herself like some silly foal with an imaginary friend.  
  
“Of all the silly…”  
  
“She would never even consider…”  
  
“Foal Hearted Lunacy….”  
  
“Rarity?”  
  
“Silly, foolish, crush…”  
  
“Rarity.”  
  
“Perhaps nopony has seen me! I could just leave now and avoid the shame.”  
  
“RARITY.”  
  
“Get it together, Rarity. Simply collect yourself. Go home, and nopony will ever know…”  
  
“ **RARITY**!!!” Rainbow Dash had been half asleep and confused when she opened the door, which is the only reason it took several attempts to speak loud enough to get Rarity’s attention.  
  
“Oh! Hello Rainbow Dash.” Rarity exclaimed. “Fancy meeting you here.”  
  
“On my own doorstep in the middle of the night?”  
  
“Oh dear! It is the middle of the night, isn’t it? I do apologize for the intrusion. I don’t know what I was thinking. I’m so sorry for waking you. I’ll just go now. I can’t imagine what you must be thinking of me…”  
  
Rainbow stepped out the door and took Rarity’s face between her hooves in an attempt to stop the rambling. “What. Is. Wrong. With. You?”  
  
Rarity stared into Rainbow Dash’s intense, and alarmingly close to her own face, gaze. Instantly, it was as if her stream of consciousness short-circuited, and all she could do was stare back.  
  
Rainbow waited an entire moment before releasing Rarity’s face. Impressive restraint for the usually impatient pegasus. When she did, the unicorn seemed to deflate a bit.  
  
“Dooo you wanna come in?” Dash finally asked, confused. Rarity just looked around in response. Rainbow Dash stepped aside, so Rarity could enter. Rarity didn’t move. She just looked around. A strange, blank expression on her face.  
  
Starting to feel concerned, Rainbow stepped out the door and turned around giving the other pony a gentle nudge through the door. Rarity took a few short steps and stopped without crossing the threshold, so Rainbow draped her wing over Rarity’s back and led her into the house.  
  
Rainbow led Rarity to an old, comfy couch (one of RD’s favorite places to nap). Even in her blank state of mind, Rarity couldn’t help but note how kind and gentle Rainbow Dash was being. Perhaps, she had been spending some time with Fluttershy? Or perhaps, Rainbow was just too tired to be feisty and frustrated at having her home stormed by some inconsiderate, nigh catatonic, pony in the middle of the night. The thought made Rarity’s mind go blank again, and without realizing it she hung her head.  
  
Dash stood, trying not to stare at the shell of a pony in front of her. What had happened? Was this some changeling that had no idea how to pretend to be Rarity? Should she call Twilight? Was some funky magic happening? Was there somepony that had done something so awful it broke Rarity’s spirit? And her sense of direction? Because Dash never would have guessed that she would be Rarity’s go to pony if tragedy struck.  
  
In the back of her mind, there was the suspicion that the unicorn was simply being melodramatic. Dash easily dismissed the thought though. Rarity’s melodrama was almost alway loud, and Dash had seen enough of it to know that the pony in front of her was experiencing something real.  
  
_Ok. Now what? What would Fluttershy or Twilight or AJ do for her?_ Rainbow asked herself. _Fluttershy would treat her like a wounded animal. So that means food, water, shelter._ Dash was proud of herself for already inviting Rarity inside. _I am such an awesome friend!_ She thought cajolingly, before returning to the task at hand _. Fluttershy would also be careful to make sure Rarity felt safe. Fluttershy would be gentle._  
  
This was going to be tricky.  
  
“Stay here,” Rainbow said. “I’ll be right back.” She dashed upstairs, and was back in a flash with a blanket.  
  
_Oh crap!_ Rarity’s face simultaneously more crestfallen and shocked from Rainbow’s typically startling departure and return. Still in the air from her sprint upstairs, Rainbow quietly said, “Sorry” as she draped the blanket around her friend.  
  
Rarity jumped at the sound and the sensation. She hadn’t realized Rainbow Dash had returned.  
  
 _Double crap!  
_  
Rainbow Dash landed. “Sorry again.”  
  
Rarity just stared.  
  
“I’m going to go get you some water. Do you want something to eat?”  
  
Rarity just stared.  
  
Rainbow was getting really weirded out.  
  
“Oook. I’ll be right back.” She noticed the unicorn bracing herself. “Don’t worry, I’m just gonna walk this time,” Rainbow said and Rarity visibly relaxed.  
  
Before she could think better of the idea, Dash leaned over and gave her friend a gentle nuzzle. “Everything is ok,” she said quietly. “I’ll be right back.”  
  
As she walked out of the room Rainbow Dash thought, _That was good. Fluttershy would be so proud of me._ Once she was in the kitchen though, her heart sank. _Fluttershy would have more to offer a crazy, distressed pony than chips and stale leftover hayfries.  
_  
Then she remembered that she’d visited Applejack yesterday. AJ always sent home a bag of apples. _I wish she’d send cider instead.  
_  
Dash arranged the apples and two glasses of water on a tray, which she balanced expertly on her back and returned to the living room. Rarity hadn’t moved. She was looking around the room more though. That seemed like a good sign. Perhaps she’d start commenting on the clutter or the decor and things would start feeling more normal. Rainbow realized that Rarity may have never been in the house before; she couldn’t remember for sure.  
  
Rainbow set down the tray and moved one of the glasses to an end table, so Rarity could reach it.  
  
_Ok. What would Fluttershy do? Check. Now, what would Twilight do?_ Rainbow could hear Twilight’s voice in her head. _Identify the problem. Consult all possible reading materials on the subject and any related subject matter that arises during the research process. Create a possible solution. Develop a plan for executing the proposed solution. Develop twenty seven layers of contingency plans….  
_  
 _Ugh_.  
  
She decided to start by sitting down.  
  
“Ummm….” Surprisingly, Rarity turned to look at her, and actually seemed to focus on her. “Do you want to talk?”  
  
Rarity shook her head.  
  
_Crap. Now what?_ Rainbow repressed the exasperated huff that had risen in her throat, and took a deep breath instead. _Ok, plan B.  
_  
“Do you just want to sit for a while?”  
  
A nod.  
  
“Do you want me to go?”  
  
Shake.  
  
“Ok. We’ll just sit then.”  
  
With that Rainbow Dash relaxed back onto the couch. She thought about going to get the Daring Do book she was reading, but decided that she didn’t want to chance startling Rarity again.  
  
Rarity was sitting statue still and military straight;  only her eyes moving mechanically around the room without really seeing anything. After ten minutes, Rainbow couldn’t take it anymore. She reached up and touched Rarity’s shoulder. The gesture startled the unicorn, but not as bad as earlier. Rarity’s eyes flashed to Rainbow’s. They were full of … something. Fear? Nerves? Uncertainty?  
  
Dash decided to not say anything. Awkwardly, she just reached around Rarity’s white shoulders and pulled the unicorn back. The manuever somehow brought Rarity’s head to Rainbow’s shoulder, which hadn’t been the pegasus’ intention. She felt Rarity relax though, so she didn’t change anything except for a few minor adjustments to be more comfortable.  
  
As she drifted off, Rainbow realized that she’d always considered the couch to be the perfect napping spot for just one pony. Even though the present situation was beyond weird, it was nice to know that her beloved couch could comfortably sleep two ponies if they were willing to get cozy.  
  
***  
  
Rarity awoke peacefully, but didn’t open her eyes. She felt warm, calm, and comfortable. She was experiencing the most wonderful sensation, but she didn’t know precisely what it was. With her eyes closed, she tried to take her surroundings. She often did this as an artistic exercise, trying to remember and imagine each color, shape, and scent in the room around her.  
  
She breathed in the scent of soap. Nothing floral or musky. It was a simple, clean smell. Almost like fresh air or rain.  
  
Rain.  
  
Rainbow!  
  
Rarity opened her eyes. It was true!  
  
Without moving a muscle, Rarity took in the scene. She was in fact laying on a very comfortable, but completely hideous sofa. She was...what was the proper word…..nestled. She was nestled beneath Rainbow Dash’s wing, which was wonderfully soft and delicate while also feeling substantial and muscular. It wasn’t just Rainbow’s wing that felt that way either. Their sleeping arrangement was such that Rarity could feel the full length of Rainbows body from hip to jawline. They weren’t pressed together per se; it was simply as if they two bodies fit together. They were neither restrained, nor forced, just fit.  
  
Rarity couldn’t properly see Rainbow’s face from this vantage point. Not with her eyes anyway. So, Rarity closed her eyes and imagined the sleeping pegasus. Soft blue eyelids with long lashes, so few ponies ever noticed, closed over bright garnett eyes. The shock of brilliant hair strewn about, poking at odd angles. Surely no one appreciated what effort Rainbow must put into her mane to maintain its constant cool factor. The smartmouth would be relaxed, probably drooling slightly. The thought made Rarity think of her own mane, and she began to cringe away. Then she suppressed the instinct. She didn’t want to wake her companion. Not yet.  
  
Eyes still closed, Rarity focused on what she was feeling. The rhythmic rise and fall of Rainbow’s breathing. The feel of Rainbow’s lean, muscular frame. The contented flittering of her own heart.  
  
_I never would have believed it._ She thought to herself. _It was just a dream_.  
  
A dream that felt real enough not only to wake her up, but also the convince her that she needed to get up in the middle of the night, do her hair and make-up, and proceed directly to Rainbow Dash’s home. Getting here was no small matter either, since Rarity was sans wings. Thankfully, Twilight had taught her a simple bit of magic that made the trip skyward a possibility. This was actually the first time Rarity had tried it out on her own. She made a mental note to be very pleased with herself later.  
  
She’d decided on the way that she’d get to the house, see that the lights were out, and go home. But the lights hadn’t been out. There was a light on upstairs and in the living room. _Silly irresponsible Rainbow Dash, forgetting to turn out the lights,_ she’d thought to herself. Then she started pacing.  
  
It had been the most wonderful dream.  
  
 _The crowd was buzzing. The show was about to begin. The scene? Canterlot Fashion Week. The event? The main event, a runway show of new, brilliant designs!_  
  
 _The music begins. A gentle, sophisticated pulse with something energetic on the edges. Then, the designs! Oh the designs! It was a collection as had never been seen! A brilliant, bold, and beautiful blend of chic and sport. Not the designer’s typical inspiration, but not completely unheard of; she had designed one or two outfits for-_  
  
 _RAINBOW DASH!_  
  
 _The crowd went wild, as the sleek pony strutted down the runway. She was not a model, she was a prize. The gown hide nothing of her athleticism, but revealed a great deal of her sensuality. At her neck was a badge worn only by the most elite flyers in Equestria, the Wonderbolts!_  
  
 _Stunned whispers moved through the crowd. “That gown wasn’t designed to be worn, it was designed to be removed,” one pony said._  
 _Rainbow finished her lap down the runway with a grin and disappeared behind the curtain. Immediately searching for and finding the pony she wanted in more ways than one, the designer herself._  
  
 _“Go take your bow, then come find me” Rainbow whispered suggestively in the designer’s ear. “Some pony gave me an idea for what we can do with this dress.”_  
  
 _Blushing the designer stepped away and through the curtain to take her bows, welcomed by shouts of fans and paparazzi, “Rarity! Rarity! Rarity!”_  
 _So many questions about her inspiration, her collection, and her featured model. Rarity will answer none of them. She must attend to an important matter backstage_.  
  
Rarity had awoke with such longing and desire for Rainbow Dash, she simply couldn’t stop herself from coming here. Even though the entire walk over she kept telling herself that she was crazy. Even though she had never felt such feelings for the pegasus before now, or had she?  
  
It was true that Rarity had great admiration for Rainbow Dash. Rainbow had such a beautiful form. Being a designer, it was perfectly natural for Rarity to notice and appreciate a well made and maintained body, right?  
  
Rarity’s mind drifted to the previous night. It wasn’t just Rainbow’s body that the unicorn appreciated. The Rainbow Dash in the dream had been sensual and seductive, and Rarity couldn’t help herself. She wondered if the real life pegasus had the same traits that had simply gone unnoticed.  
  
In reality, Rainbow had fumbled around and been quite clumsy last night. In truth, as Rarity reflected on the thought, Dash was often a bit of a bull in a china shop. The thought made Rarity smile. Dash was also was so eager, so enthusiastic. Yet, last night she also showed tremendous compassion and care. It was surprising, endearing, and all together besetting.  
  
_I, Rarity, am besotted. I have been besot by the lovely, clumsy, brash, loyal, determined, ambitious, adventurous pony whom I have I just spent the night with. Well, not “spent the night with…”  
_  
_When I did start wanting to “spend the night” with Rainbow Dash? Surely, it isn’t some fit of pique resulting from a single dream? Such feelings must develop over time. Have I been so oblivious to my own feelings? Am I equally oblivious now? Surely not Rainbow Dash! She’s so brash; downright abrasive at times. She can be so difficult. And tough! Especially with dear Fluttershy._  
  
 _Fluttershy! Surely, if I am to be attracted to the fairer sex then I must be smitten my most graceful and stunning friend.  
_  
But even as the thought crossed her mind, Rarity knew it wasn’t true. While she admired Fluttershy a great deal, and certainly doted on her, they were nothing more than the best of friends. As Rarity lay, snuggled happily beneath Rainbow’s wing, it became increasingly obvious that the feelings Rarity harbored for her present company were much more, much deeper, much stronger than she had ever realized.  
  
Rainbow Dash began to stir, and Rarity’s heart sank. She wasn’t ready for their time to be over. She didn’t understand her thoughts and feelings well enough to talk about them yet. How would she explain herself when Rainbow awoke?  
  
Garnett eyes met sapphire as Rainbow woke. The connection was instant.  
  
 _She’s happy to see me._ Rainbow thought pleased, but surprised. She was even more surprised when she realized that Rarity must have been awake for a while and hadn’t moved. She was still tucked possessively under Dash’s wing. Dash started to move, the realized that for some reason she didn’t want to and stopped. Again to the pegasus’ surprise, the Unicorn smiled and gentle snuggled into place.  
  
“Feeling better?” Rainbow asked.  
  
“Much better. Thank you.”  
  
 _Well, that was a great conversation. Good talk, Rainbow._ Dash’s internal commentary had begun.  
  
“So, ummm. Why did you just show up last night?” _Not that I’m complaining._ “How did you get here? And, why were you just pacing outside? You could have knocked.”  
  
 _Good going idiot. She says four words, and you give her the third degree. She’s probably going to go back to just not talking. Dummy!  
_  
Rarity adjusted slightly, so she could see Rainbow’s face. She expected Dash to adjust and pull her wing away, but she didn’t. So, the unicorn got as comfortable as possible, which coincidentally meant being as close to her companion as possible. Rainbow’s eyes flitted around for just a moment, before a layer of decision and bravdo covered up the confusion and uncertainty.  
  
“Am I making you uncomfortable?” Rarity asked.  
  
“No….a little- Don’t move!” Rarity had started to apologize and pull away. Instinctively, Rainbow had wrapped her wing more firmly around the unicorn, while also pulling the unicorn to her with both hooves. The look of pleased shock on Rarity’s face was undeniable.  
  
“I’m uncomfortable, but not in a bad way,” Rainbow said. Rarity gently buried her face in Rainbow’s neck and they both relaxed.  
  
“What’s going on?” Rainbow asked. “Why does it feel like this?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Rarity confessed. “It’s completely unexpected for my part.”  
  
Rainbow tightened her embrace. “Rarity, I- I don’t know what I’m feeling. I mean, don’t get me wrong, being here with you feels awesome. I haven’t slept so good in a long time, but….this is weird. Amiright?”  
  
Rarity giggled, “Yes, darling. It’s strange.”  
  
_Darling?_ _She uses endearments for everypony, not just me, that’s not a big deal. But it FEELS like a big deal. Why does it suddenly feel like a big deal? It’s just Rarity. I don’t even like Rarity like that. I don’t like anypony like that. Except for maybe spitfire, and that filly at flight_ _camp, and Fluttershy for like five minutes that one time….But Rarity?_

“What are you thinking, darling?” Rarity asked after a few minutes of silence.  
  
“Umm… that…” _What would Applejack do?_ “I hadn’t ever realized that I liked you before. Like, like liked you.”  
  
 _Idiot._  
  
Rarity lifted her head to look into Rainbow’s eyes, “You like me?”  
  
“Yeah. Duh!” Rainbow said blushing.  
  
Rarity turned and pulled the pegasus into an infinitely more intimate embrace. They were face to face, and now they were most definitely pressed together. The unicorn lifted her mouth to her Rainbow’s ear, “I like you too. It’s shocking really, but completely overwhelming.”  
  
Rainbow pulled away just enough to see Rarity’s face, “Overwhelming, huh?”  
  
Dash wasn’t fully prepared for Rarity’s slow, sensual nod. It spoke of so much more longing, need, and desire than she’d expected. Rainbow Dash couldn’t help but smile. “Awwww yeah!” she said. She hadn’t meant for it to be out loud, but Rarity didn’t seem to mind.  
  
“You aren’t bothered by my sudden, inexplicable, wanton desire for you?”  
  
“I’m not if you’re not,” Rainbow replied.  
  
“I’m not.”  
  
They stared for a long lingering moment. How had this progressed so quickly? It felt as though there was no turning back. Did they want to to turn back?  
  
Rarity leaned forward again, her lips brushing Rainbow’s ear and sending a delightful and observable ripple of pleasure through the pegasus. “Take me upstairs Rainbow Dash. This hideous couch of yours isn’t big enough for what we have in mind.”


End file.
